1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitoring apparatus using a camera placed in a remote place, and a registration method of registering an object status within an image captured by a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, it is known that a camera can be controlled through a network from a computer. Such a camera is called a network camera. A system including such a network camera and a client terminal that controls operations of the network from a remote place is also known. In the system, the operation of a network camera is controlled by a client terminal, and the client terminal receives still images and/or moving images taken with the network camera via the Internet, or other network. The received images are displayed on a monitor of the client terminal. The images are sent in real time, therefore, a user of the client terminal can easily view a scene in a remote place where the network camera is placed, or monitor the conditions of his home from a distant location.
A conventional system, however, requires control of activation operations every time a connection is established with a network camera. Therefore, the same operations must be performed every time the connection is established, even though the image is to be viewed at frequent intervals. For this reason, it is troublesome to control a network camera.
To improve operability of the network camera, a system that stores parameters such as an image sensing direction in the network camera in advance, that is, having a preset registration system, is discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-191858. In this document, a network camera is controlled in accordance with preset information associated with parameters such as pan, tilt angle and zoom values. Thus, a desired image can be easily obtained.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-336503 discusses a technique of superimposing and displaying additional information such as the name of an object within an image captured in accordance with the stored parameters, according to zoom magnification. By this method, additional information is displayed in an appropriate manner. Therefore, desired information can be easily obtained.
Further, there is a request for storing a history of a user's confirming that a displayed image has been checked. For example, in a case where a room is being monitored and a door is displayed, a user may desire to store a history that whether the door is open or closed was checked.